Girardot
How Girardot joined the Tourney Girardot was one of the best tacticians and soldiers in the Grandall Empire. He was mostly known for his cold-minded and dirty tactics. To Girardot, victory was the only justice and he was not hesitant on using low tactics to achieve it. He also thought it honored those fallen in battle. Even when he was accused of selling his soul, he stood firm with his will strong enough to overcome his fate. But when he became the instructor of the Parousia Academy, self-doubt started to develop in him. One by one his pupils marched to war, and not a single one returned alive. When the young girl he considered a daughter died as well, he recognized the crime he committed. He instructed them how to die, and he was fostering death. Still, he faced reality and stood firm. He vowed to protect the land and its people with his very soul until the end. In a short time he joined with two of his former students, Abelia and a young talented cadet, which is the player. He acted as a guide and followed his student's decisions, amazed by his/her personality and actions. At the same time, he entered in various discussions with Emperor Strife due to his strange and almost suicidal orders and his hesitance to send back-up units. Six months before the second Tourney, Girardot encountered a shaolin monk named Liu Kang, Champion of Mortal Kombat. He hoped to honorably face him at the Tourney in Mortal Kombat. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Girardot holds his lance out. After the announcer calls his name Girardot swings his lance wildly then thrusts it as the camera zooms saying "I will never yield to the likes of you!" Special Moves Royal Spear (Neutral) Girardot swings his lance hard to the right. Mastery Impalement (Side) Girardot swings the hilt of his lance in the opponent's face, then hops and stabs his lance down. B can be held to charge the second hit. Grand Pike (Up) Girardot jumps into the air swinging his lance up two times. Commitment Slash (Down) Girardot swings his lance up, then juggles his opponent by spinning his weapon above himself. Mastery Vengeance (Hyper Smash) Girardot rapidly thrusts his lance at the opponent, then finishes by spinning his spear above his head 7 times, then does a spinning slash. Last Execution (Final Smash) Girardot runs at the opponent and thrusts his lance. If he hits, he follows by swinging his lance in a sixteen-hit combo, then rams his lance into the opponent, swings him/her around, then throws him/her off with heavy damage. Victory Animations #From a crouching position, Girardot swings his lance, then stands with his weapon raised saying "Did the pain set in yet?" then swings his lance down turning his head. #Girardot spins his lance above himself, holds it out saying "I'll accept your challenge anytime." then moves his lance right. #Girardot swings his lance wildly right, then left saying "You picked the wrong person to fight!" On-Screen Appearance Girardot rides a horse to his point and says "Of course, only if you manage to defeat me." Trivia *Girardot's rival is the Shaolin monk Champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang. *Girardot Argezas shares his English voice actor with Mr. Game & Watch, Masanori Fukushima, Regigigas, Landorus, Guo Huai, Col. John Buford, Sokaku Mochizuki, Keiser, Papa Smurf, Mr. Fred Rogers, Captain Feathersword, Suicine, Huntail, Rudolf von Stroheim, Silber and Zuo Ci. *Girardot Argezas shares his Japanese voice actor with Dry Bones, Jackal, Shake King, Duras, Plasm Wraith, Big Bully, General Fong, Kanetsugu Naoe, Finbar, Urdnot Wrex, Kanbei Kuroda, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., Jawa, Jabra, Vista, Shadow and Juza. *Girardot Argezas shares his French voice actor with Joe II, Snapper, Ryuroh, Mr. Robert, Spade, Garuda, Toyohiro Kanedaichi and Juza. *Girardot Argezas shares his German voice actor with Genshin, Toad, Flare Dancer, El Fuerte, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars) and Baudouin. *Girardot Argezas shares his Arabic voice actor with Ghirahim, Lyon Vastia, Feng Wei, Coyote Starrk, Rusl, 4-LOM, Jack Levin, Jake X4, J, Allelujah Haptism (in all his Mobile Suits), Cody Travers and Appule. *Girardot Argezas shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Iaian. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters